Vivir una obra
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Porque la vida se resume a pequeños pero significativos actos. [30 frases]


¡Hola!

En la ocasión, he probado entrar a una comunidad que deja retos bastante interesantes y he decidido hacer mi debut con la tabla más corta (sólo para comenzar mientras mi cabeza organiza las ideas para las demás tablas). En vista de que es una historia basada en sólo frases, cabe destacar que hay varias frases/apartados que se concatenan al siguiente, otras simplemente hacen saltos temporales. En todo caso, no le busquen demasiado sentido.

**Prompt:** Tabla de Frases

**Comunidad: **Fandom Insano

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy IX y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix, si me pertenecieran les hubiera creado un final más gay y con resultados -interpretativamente-sexuales. Agradezcan que no me pertenece(?

* * *

**Vivir una obra**

**By Zahaki**

* * *

**001 Hielo**

Dándole un abrazo a la vida monocromática, traducida a la frialdad de las tragedias, se aferró a un deseo.

Un inmerecido deseo.

**002 Secreto**

Deseo que bien podía ser un capricho, uno que moriría junto al sello que impuso sobre sí y sus secretos tormentos.

**003 Espejo**

No era extraño que su voluntad flaqueara al verse reflejado en las joyas cerúleas. Esas hermosas gemas llenas de inocencia y admiración.

**004 Tintero**

El cálido recuerdo en blancas hojas plasmó, iniciando así un nuevo recorrido. No, una nueva obra para representar.

**005 Nostalgia**

Los aplausos eran insonoros. El acto que representaba no sosegaba su alma y en medio del espectáculo su mente volaba, volaba hacia lo deseado, lo imposible, lo pasado.

**006 Sepia**

Un mundo de matices opacos fue materializándose a su alrededor a lo largo de su presentación.

**007 Olvido**

El reencuentro avivó el fuero de las llamas que estaban por extinguirse, pero en la mirada del que ya no le reconocía encontró su perdición.

**008 Travesura**

Con los hilos del destino quiso volver a jugar. Con sonrisa pretensiosa y sinuosa se volvió a presentar.

**009 Mordida**

Se propuso a hacer cada encuentro más vivido que el anterior. Atrapando con las fauces de la astucia lo poco de lo que su alma se pudiera apoderar.

**010 Corset**

Provocaría la asfixia con el nudo de sus brazos y de ser posible, le robaría el aliento con sus labios.

**011 Tempestad**

Y así acallaría la tempestad con la calma que le producía aquella voz cantarina.

**012 Lujuria**

Desataría las pasiones reprimidas y volvería un día más a la vida,

**013 Pies**

Bailando una suave melodía en la libertina y eternamente nocturna Treno.

**014 Sangre**

Como pocas veces, sintió su pulso agitarse con vigor. Vivo se sentía en el escenario de la obra que escribió.

**015 Poema**

Recitó mil y un maravillas.

**016 Caballo**

Al trote heroico del salvaje protagonista.

**017 Estropicio**

Ya lo había advertido. La máscara del papel que representaba había comenzado a desquebrajarse con el estrepitoso vendaval que Zidane había formado en su vida.

— ¿Qué lees? —preguntó el rubio levantando la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver el escrito que el mago guardaba celosamente en sus manos.

—Sobre cómo el mono despioja al cisne.

— ¿Los cisnes tienen piojos?

**018 Lirios**

Por lo general, el olor del ladronzuelo era salvaje y al mago le gustaba la vulgaridad que destilaba, pero también podía acostumbrarse al dulce aroma que dejaban los pétalos enredados en sus cabellos dorados.

**019 Medias**

A media voz le llamó y Zidane se acercó dejando descansar la cabeza en su regazo. A media voz repitió su nombre y a su oído susurró las confidencias que había guardado. A media voz llamó al canario, el canario respondió con un suspiro profundo en medio de un sueño cálido.

**020 Atardecer**

Al mago no le gustaba la intemperie, pero ese día le encontró lo maravilloso a los matices naranjas y violetas que en el cielo se pintaban con lenta armonía.

**021 Sabana**

Al mago seguía sin gustarle la intemperie, pero debía admitir que el manto de grama bajo sus cuerpos fue un agradable lecho.

**022 Bufandas**

En lánguidos abrazos, se abrigaron con sus propias pieles, aferrándose a sus cuellos.

**023 Anillo**

A sabiendas que lo eterno es sólo una palabra, no se ataron a una promesa.

—Kuja…—le llamó suavemente Zidane sin dejar de observar el fuego crepitante de la chimenea— ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

—Son sólo historias—respondió con voz neutral volviendo su vista a la lectura y sin atreverse a aceptar lo que le gustaría refugiarse en esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de un reencuentro.

**024 Gotera**

Zidane odiaba las despedidas y Kuja bien lo sabía. A Zidane le dolía esa despedida, pero Kuja no podía hacer nada para cambiar la obra establecida. Zidane con lágrimas silenciosas aceptó el trayecto de la obra y Kuja descubrió la hiel escondida en esta historia.

**025 Subterráneo**

Sabía que el túnel por el que transitaba, llegaba a su destino final.

**026 Perdón**

El sosiego de la absolución le hizo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, nuevos y agradables sueños.

**027 Hambre**

Irónicamente, sus ambiciones fueron saciadas.

**028 Carne**

Su piel comenzó a perder su color. Plata como su cabello, plata como una de las gemelas del cielo.

**029 Obsesión**

Nada importaba porque todo tenía. Nada importaba porque su única obsesión había sido complacida y la mirada del canario tenía.

**030 Monstruo**

Y así, la bestia a la que le correspondía dejar caer su juicio sobre Gaia, durmió arrullado en el dulce canto que le dedicó su pequeño canario.

* * *

Sólo quiero cerrar diciendo que me odio. ¡¿Por qué Kuja siempre tiene finales tan tristes en mis historias?!

¡Juro que algún día haré un Kuja/Zidane y ambos estarás felices comiendo perdices en Treno!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
